Databases are generally stored either on disk storage or in a more accessible memory location. Whether a database is stored on disk storage or within memory often depends on a number of factors, including what data is being stored on the database and how that database is being used. For example, when speed is a key performance metric, a database will often be stored in memory, while most other databases will be stored on disk storage.
Databases however, no matter if they are accessed from disk storage or memory, may be subject to and must comply with occasional audits in which an outside party requires access to the database. The problem created by database audits however is that speed or performance often suffers when an auditing entity is provided high-priority audit access to the database, particularly with regard to in-memory databases for which speed is a key performance metric.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar Elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.